


Circus Care

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [23]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Circus, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, caleb in later chapters, they meet differently, this is going to be multi chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: He first meets her while shes gravely injured, lying in the soft grass bed of the forest he was walking through, while the carnival was stopped for the week. He didn’t know what she was, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he picked her up and ran back to get Gustav to heal her.First kiss after they meet.





	Circus Care

He first meets her while shes gravely injured, lying in the soft grass bed of the forest he was walking through, while the carnival was stopped for the week. He didn’t know what she was, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he picked her up and ran back to get Gustav to heal her. 

Only afterwards was he told she was a goblin, and it still didn’t matter. He’d seen her hurt and dying, and he did not want to see any creature suffer. 

Mollymauk stayed by her side while she healed in the cot, only going when one of the others forced him to or made him sleep. He comes back immediately whenever he’s able, happy to see the progress of her getting better. 

When she wakes, she’s afraid and confused, but knows her name. Nott is surprised when Molly explains the situation, and that anyone would be nice. When she explains how he found her to be the way she was, he’s angry.

Her clan, her family, had caught up and hurt her, left her for dead, because she had been kind. That was not fair to Molly. 

“The circus can be your new family then. I promise, no one will hurt you here.” it was a promise he was sure to keep. Especially once everything was worked out and Gustav agrees to bring her along. 

She has no act, but shes quick fingered enough she is able to steal out of peoples pockets while they are distracted by everything else. She has a good place with them, and Molly cares for her deeply. 

He is so happy he had found her and helped her, happy that she is better and fitting in, that while they both are sitting by the fire, he pulls her close and kisses her cheek gently. 

She blinks, and he worries he might have made a misstep, that she will shy away and go back to being a stuttering mess like she was before. Instead, she smiles wide, all her sharp teeth on display, and kisses his cheek right back. 

He cares a lot for her, since he found her bleeding in the grass. She is his, and he is hers. Its a delightful experience, to be had. 


End file.
